Vesta and Spyro
by I-Am-Not-On-Fire-69
Summary: There predicament never exactly happened before. Having Hades as a father and a demigod child of Hestia as a mother. And being one half of a whole. So many complications and technicalities in two simple twins' exsistences.


**A/N Well, I'm back again. Darn. I should be focusing on The Girl With Cat Eyes but I just watched Percy Jackson for the... Second? I think... Time. Then I was thinking about how I'd react, then I channeled it into another persons point of view. Then thought about what gods and powers and mixtures and stuff. My mind works... Weird. Wow I keep using the dot-dot-dot. Oh well.**

**So, my newest kiddies, Spyro and Vesta! I love them! They're so cute!**

**Spyro- I'm. Not. Cute. **

**Oops, I insulted Spyro's manliness! **

**Okay, sorry about that. This is Mel. Don't worry, Ava's is gone. And she already wrote most of the chapter so I can edit a bit and erase the constant remarks about how cute they are and all. **

**Spyro- You're my favorite.**

**Thanks. Now, to this crazy as hell story.**

* * *

"Heddooooo!" Spyro whacked me on the back of my head and I turned to glare at him. He gazed back at me. "If you're going to say it, say it right."

I grinned, forgetting my anger like that. "Come on Spy! I want to meet the infamous Percy Jackson! And Annabeth Chase! And Grover Underwood. You know, Percy's Satyr!" I stood on tiptoes and ruffled his ash-brown hair. He glared at me, slightly annoyed. "Don't." He said threateningly and I felt the slightly cold presence of spirits. I scoffed and I knew my eyes were flashing. I felt the space around me grow comfortably warm and battle with the cold air of the spirits. The chilly wind cut off suddenly and Spyro started to chuckle. I giggled with him and toned down the fire.

"Oh, hey. There's the tree!" I saw Spyro turn out of the corner of my eye. I touched the tree gingerly. My eyes widened as I recalled the stories I heard of Camp Half-Blood. "Spy..." I said slowly and turned my head. "Where's the dragon that's supposed to be guarding the tree?" His eyes widened slightly and he looked up sharply. I looked up too. Straight into the golden eyes of the dragon Peleus.

I hummed softly and reached up slowly. I heard Spyro growl under his breath, but he waited patiently for me. I stroked Peleus's head softly and he looked at me with unwavering intensity. After a few moments his eyes softened and a few whisps of fire blew out of his nostrils. I snorted out a few whisps in turn and he nuzzled his big head into my open palm.

I beamed and stroked him one more time before murmuring to him, "Will you let us through honorable dragon Peleus?" He drew back and tilted his head slightly. I sighed in relief and turned to grin at Spyro. "Let's go."

We strode down the hill in comfortable silence. It was coming on down now and all the cabins were dark. I yawned silently and Spy's head eyes snapped to mine. The smoky-gray orbs softened and he smiled a small smile. "Tired?" I nodded reluctantly. I couldn't hide it now. He smirked and was behind me before the movement could fully register. He hooked one arm in the crook of my knees and the other supported my back. I chuckled silently and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Bridal style, huh?" Most likely he rolled his eyes. Yeah, he probably did. "Just shut up and go to sleep Vesta." I felt his jaw move slightly, telling me he was grinning. "Before I make you." I yawned again and shifted in his arms. "Sleep sis." He murmured softly.

The last thing I saw before I drifted into unconciousness, was the rising sun and the beautiful mixture of orange, pink, and red hues.

* * *

There were murmurs around me. Unfamiliar voices. My hand inched towards the dagger strapped to my thigh. I listened to the murmurs, making sure no one was watching my hand. I grasped the warm handle and focused my power on that pinpoint.

Got it. My eyes snapped open and I flew off the bed, immediantly getting into a fighting stance against the wall. Er, well it was a tent anyway. I studied the two people in front of me carefully and made sure i kept tabs on the area behind me. I heard a soft step and whirled, stepping behind the unidentified person and holding a knife to his or her throat. I glanced up briskly and my red-orange eyes met with bright green eyes. My eys snapped back up to roam over the persons sharp features and black shaggy hair. The boy smiled crookedly. "Hello." I gasped and stepped back, my face red and head hanging in embarrassment.

I just pressed a dagger to the throat of Perceus Jackson.

I felt a finger on my chin and it forced my head up. "Hey. 'S okay." Percy shrugged and grinned. "Most people wouldn't have even been able to do that. You're a good warrior." My eyes narrowed and I hissed, "So?" Percy chuckled and shook his head. "I like you." He looked up. "Annabeth?" He called casually.

The blond-haired girl stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes flickered to mine curiously. "Who's this?" He looked at me too. "What's your name, little one?" I hissed again. "My name isn't little one, that's for sure. And I'm not little anyway. I'm seven. Just 'cause I'm sort and had to stand on my tip-toes to press my dagger to your throat doesn't mean you can call me little." My eyes flickered to Annabeth's and I considerably brightened. I gazed at her with pure admiration. "Oh, wow. I can't believe I'm finally meeting you. What is [(3x^2-27)divided by 4)]times[ 8x^2) divided by(9-3x)]divided by [(x^2+3x)divided by 6]? (**I DO NOT KNOW IF THIS IS WRITE. I looked it up on google so... If the answer is wrong, please tell me!**)

"-12x." She answered immediately. Darn. I sighed and beamed. "Cool!" I whirled around and gazed at Percy. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "Now, where is my brother?" Percy blinked and relaxed. "He passed out at the door of my cabin." My breath sucked in sharply and my eyes widened. Ugh, I told him not to overdo himself. I groaned deeply and sighed. "Where is he?" I said distressingly. Percy linked his arm with mine hesitantly. I hooked mine securely around his and beamed up at him. Wow. I feel strangely bipolar.

We eventually made it to the cabins. I spotted a girl tending one of the fires. No one came up and talked to her and I frowned. "You guys go ahead. I'll be there... When I get there." I slithered my arm from Percy's and walked to her. She looked up with surprise and smiled. I sat down and looked at her. "Hello." I giggled quietly. "You know, though it's relatively correct, I still find it hard to call a goddess looking like a girl barely older than me 'Grandmother." Hestia smiled warmly and I smiled back with equal warm. I turned my eyes to the fire after a few moments and concentrated.

The fire flared up and I beamed brightly. "I've gotten better control of my fire power." I muttered softly. I looked up into the warm and watchful eyes of Hestia. "I still have to work on the un-dead and spirits though." I grinned crookedly and sighed. "We share the same name. Vesta is just a Latin origin of Hestia." I tilted my head up and a small smile danced on her lips. "I think." A small chuckle escaped from in between my lips and I heard a few soft steps behind me. I fought the instincts and faced forward. I felt a cool hand rest on my shoulder and I leaned my head on it.

Spyro sat next to me and nodded to Hestia. "Nana." He said, a smirk playing on his lips. Hestia chuckled and extended two hands toward us. "You two stopped to talk. You gave me your time. Shall I give you mine?" I smiled sadly and shook my head. Standing up, I bowed. "No need. You don't need to give us a reward for talking to you. The reward is the talking in itself." Spyro nodded and stood up. We smiled at that same time and clasped hands. We held out our free ones to Hestia and pulled her up. "Bye Grandmother. Protector of the hearth. Goddess of the Home." I looked up and smirked. "Last Olympian."

Hestia laughed warmly and shook her head, changing her form to a young woman. "Thank you, Vesta, Spyro, grandchildren of mine and children of Hades. May the gods bless you."

I smiled. "And may the sun give you warmth and the hearth give you hope. Because, as Percy Jackson once said, hope survives best at the hearth."

Hestia smiled and I felt my heart warm before there was a flicker of heat and she disappeared into the fire.

* * *

**So? Is it okay? I don't care much but my sister does and I don't care much for her crying all over my bed and having to sleep on the stiff couhc because my bed is damp. So. Oh and by the way, I know Hestia is one of the Virginal Goddesses. I'll explain exactly how she has grandchildren in another chapter. It's gonna be like a Virgin Mary thing. **

**R&R.**


End file.
